1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a display device, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filtering has been performed with an edge-preserving smoothing filter as image processing to remove noise, such as mosquito noise and block noise, from an image. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. H7-23227 discloses conventional filtering. In the conventional filtering, it is determined that each pixel block formed of a pixel to be processed and surrounding pixels contains an edge. A pixel block is selected from which noise is to be removed and noise removal is performed.
The conventional filtering is capable of identifying only local characteristics if the pixel block is small. That is, the size of the pixel block substantially affects filter performance. In proportion to the size of the pixel block, stored filter coefficients and operations such as the multiplication of the filter coefficients increase. Accordingly, the conventional filtering is not capable of increasing the filter performance while suppressing an increase in operations and stored data related to the filtering.